


Playtime

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I have a trouble not taking his clothes off, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing her love, Rosey starts something that they BOTH end up finishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Her gasps filled the room as she pushed her fingers deeper inside herself. They weren’t the fingers she wanted, but they did a fantastic job of curbing her need until he got home. She’d been upset when she found out his business trip with the newspaper would take him away a few more days then originally planned. The longer he’d been gone, the more her want had grown. She didn’t think her need would bubble to the surface so quickly. Letting out a loud moan, her wings spread out under her as she added another finger along side the others. A light layer of sweat was breaking out on her skin as she tried to fuck herself harder. Being her hips up in a thrust, she breathlessly moaned out her lovers name. 

When a hand touched her leg, she let out a squeak of surprise along with a swift kick upwards. 

“Oh shit!” Was the response after the kicking. 

Opening her eyes, she flushed when she noticed her lover, propped on the bed, one hand supporting himself and one cupping himself. “Please tell me I didn’t do what I think I did,” She asked as she bit her lip. 

The man shook his head. “No, but that was almost TOO close for comfort.” He moved his hand away from himself with a chuckle. “And what were you doing?” His eyes darted to the fingers still deep in her. 

She blushed and started to remove them, feeling strange that he’d caught her pleasuring herself. “I… I was horny.” She feels even sillier saying it. 

He caught her hand before she could remove them, shaking his head. “No. You should never feel silly if you’re pleasuring yourself. We’ve talked about this, if you want to, do it.” A smirk passed over his lips. “It makes me hard just knowing I can drive you insane.” 

Getting comfortable between her legs, he let go of her hand to kiss his way up her leg, before slipping it over his shoulder. Smiling up at her, he leaned forward and kissed just above her sex. Gently pulling her hand out of her pussy, he liked her fingers clean of her own juices. “You taste amazing. You have no idea how much of a delicacy this is, seeing you all spread out and wanting to be devoured.” 

Biting her lip to keep a moan at bay, Rosey questioned him as he laid her hand on the bed. “So does that mean you’re going to eat me?” 

Chuck smiled as he slipped a hand under her, to grip her ass. “Oh baby, I’m going to do more than eat you.” The words left his mouth and he descended on her sex. Lightly sucking on her clit, he hummed as he gripped her ass, pushing his tongue inside her. 

Rosey gasped as his tongue drove into her, swirling and probing inside her. Sliding her hand down her body, she gripped Chuck’s hair as he hummed against her sex. The humming made her toes curl and she bit her lips to keep from screaming out loud. The more he eat her out, the more her hips moved up to press against his face. 

Knowing he wanted to work her to the edge, Chuck pulled back from his treat and smiled up at her. “Do you know what is best about the way you taste?” 

Rosey shook her head unsure of what his answer would be. “I, uh,…don’t know.” 

Chuck sucked on her clit again, before pulling back. “It’s because you have no idea how good you taste.” He crawled up her body and kissed her passionately, biting her lip as he pulled from the kiss. 

She licked her lips and smiled. “Well, I do taste good.” She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. A few minutes goes by and he pulled back from the kiss. 

“You know what would be better then tasting you?” He moved far enough back that he could turn her over. “Being inside of you.” Undoing the button on his pants, Chuck slid down the zipper. Pulling himself free of his boxer briefs, Chuck stroked himself a few times. After he was sure that he wasn’t going to blow his load when he was sliding inside her, he pulled her hips up to line himself up. 

Holding on to the base of his cock, Chuck slowly slid into his lovers wet sex. When he knew he didn’t have to hold to slide in, he grabbed Rosey’s hips and pulled her back against him, burying his cock deep inside her. 

“OH MERCY!” Rosey exclaimed at the sudden slamming against her G-spot. 

 

Chuck pulled out and slammed back in, aiming for the spot he knew could curl her toes and make her scream. He growled as another exclamation poured from her lips. Reaching forward, he pulled her back flush against his chest. 

The force in which they were coming together, was nearly shaking the bed. When Rosey would thrust back, Chuck would trust forward. The rhythm they’d created was coupled with the sound of their moans and gasps as they created a pace that was near animalistic. Holding Rosey close, Chuck increased as he felt his orgasm approaching. He was determined to get Rosey to cum before him. He couldn’t let her go unpleased. 

“Chuck…I-I’m so c-close!” Rosey said as she reached back and dug her nails into the fabric of Chuck’s jeans. She loved the feel of the textures of his clothes, almost as much as skin to skin. 

A deep growl fought its way from Chuck as he slammed at frantic pace into Rosey, doing his best to slam her Spot every time. Thrust for thrust their bodies clashed, bringing Rosey to the edge. 

“AHHHHH! CHARRRRRRRRRRLES!” She screamed as she finally fell over the edge, coming hard. 

Happy that he’d finally gotten her over the edge, Chuck just let go inside her, filling her with his come. Chuck bit his lip as he road the orgasm through, slowing his thrusts to a stop. 

“Oh. Shit that was good.” Rosey said as she bent forward and rested on her arms. 

Chuck carefully pulled himself out of her and flopped down on the bed. “We gotta work on getting me undressed when we have sex.” 

Rosey laughed at the idea he suggested. “But why, I love knowing that you can’t wait to fuck me.” 

Chuck groaned as his cock twitched. “You know what saying that word does to me.” 

Rosey leaned over and kissed him slowly. Pulling away, she smiled. “Fuck.” 

Chuck tucked a curl behind her ear. “Give me a few minutes and your wish is my command.”


End file.
